How Oha Asa ruined the plan
by Vinny of Despair
Summary: All that Midorima wanted to do was to get up and go to work. All that Takao wanted was just a quick round of sex. Just the usual day.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing**: MidoTaka

**Words**: 1796

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

* * *

Takao stirred in bed, his eyelids twitching as bright rays of sun fell upon his face through the window. He tried to turn to the other side and continue sleeping, but to no avail. He could feel sleepiness leaving him, his eyes opening slightly. Holding back a yawn, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't really remember what dream he was having, but it must have been very exciting because he was awfully tired. And he was only awfully tired after having really exciting dreams, where he was fighting monsters or licking chocolate off of Shintarou.

Speaking about the green haired man, Takao turned his head and glance at the still sleeping figure next to him. Midorima was snoring quietly, something he always denied and claimed as a thing that only 'idiots' would do in their sleep. Takao saw nothing wrong with snoring, and he was pretty sure he did that sometimes, too, and probably everyone else. Besides it was fun teasing his lover about it.

A lazy smile spread across black haired man's face when he noticed a purplish red bruise on Midorima's neck. He would definitely start freaking out about it as soon as he noticed it was too high to cover with a shirt, and wearing a scarf in summer would look simply silly. Everyone in Shintarou's work thought that he was already married anyway, so Takao didn't see anything wrong with leaving a few of his marks on his lover's body.

He glanced at the clock, standing on a drawer next to their bed. Midorima's alarm would go off in twenty three minutes exactly. Deciding that it would be unfair if he was the only one that had to get up earlier, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Midorima's. He stayed like that for a while, sucking on the other's bottom lip. After pulling apart, he noticed that Shintarou didn't even stir. Honestly, the only thing that could probably wake him up was his annoying ringtone, the background music from Oha Asa horoscope that they showed in TV. It was so quiet, it could never wake Takao up, but it worked miracles with Midorima.

Feeling a bit inferior to a stupid horoscope programme, Takao leaned down again, placing butterfly kisses all over his lover's face, before moving lower. He licked Shintarou's skin a bit to the left from the hickey he left last night. If Midorima didn't want to wake up, then he'd leave a few more marks to teach him a lesson. He sucked on the skin, tasting sweat from last night.

"Mnh" the younger of the two perked up at the familiar sound, glancing up and expecting to meet Shintarou's sleepy eyes. Instead, he saw a bit disturbed, but still definitely asleep expression.

"Oh come on, Shin-chan, at least wake up when I'm trying to make you hot and bothered!" Takao complained out loud, though he knew that he would get no response. With a huff, he captured Midorima's lips with his again, spreading them open with his tongue. He almost yelped when he felt the other's tongue pushing against his own. He snapped his eyes open, looking straight into Midorima's green ones.

"Ah, Shin-chan you fin-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, as Midorima's hand grabbed him by the neck and pushed down, their lips meeting for a kiss once more. He relaxed at once, letting their tongues and lips move against each other, enjoying every second of it. They broke apart, still connected by a trail of saliva.

"Your breath smells awfully, Takao" Shintarou grumbled, sitting up and putting on the glasses. Takao rolled his eyes.

"Well what were you expecting, I haven't brushed my teeth since you assaulted me in the shower" well, maybe Takao was the one to attack Midorima when the green haired man was showering, but it's not like he resisted. In fact, after he finished ranting about trying to have a peaceful time for once when he was getting himself cleaned, he slammed Takao against the wall and-

"_I_ assaulted you? I believe you remembered it wrongly" Midorima glared, his green eyes squinting ever so slightly "I was peacefully showering, thinking about Nao-san's newest recipe for dorayaki, when _you_ entered the bathroom, shamelessly walking around in nothing but your towel, and stepped into the shower where _I_ was showering" alright, so maybe Takao was the one to be the reason for their very long sexual activities last night, but someone had to do the arousing.

"Well, but you were the one to stick your dick up my ass and fuck me for four hours straight" Midorima looked horrified at Takao's language, and did not fail to point it out.

"Do not use such a vulgar language, Takao. Only uneducated people would use such primitive words" as he said that, he pushed up his glasses, something he'd always do after saying something absurd. Takao rolled his eyes again.

"Then how would you describe it, Midorima-sensei?" calling him 'sensei' has become another nickname that Takao liked to call his lover, ever since the older man became a doctor. Midorima didn't like when Takao called him that, because apparently he sounded like he was making fun of him. The fact that he was, indeed, making fun of him was a completely different thing.

"I inserted my penis into your anus and we proceeded to have a sexual intercourse, or rather anal intercourse, for approximately four hours" with that, Midorima got up from bed, walking towards the closet. Behind him, he could hear Takao laughing uncontrollably and hitting the sheets with his fist. If it continued, there was no doubt he'd start crying.

Deciding to ignore him, green haired man opened the closet and stared at his neatly folded shirts white coats. His boss told him that they would have an inspection today, so he needed to make sure to look neater and better than on other days. He felt quiet footsteps behind him, but chose to ignore them, still trying to decide on the appropriate clothing.

"Shin-chan, they're all the same, and I'm pretty sure your boss said that you shouldn't be too nervous about the whole inspection" Takao hugged him from behind, massaging Midorima's muscled stomach with his hand. He could feel the other tense, and smirked. "And you don't have to be in the hospital until nine. You still have two and a half hours to get ready"

Midorima turned around, now facing his lover with a dead serious expression.

"You will be needing the car today, so I'll have to leave earlier and get there by train, which only leaves me one hour and forty eight minutes. Considering that I still need to take a shower and watch Oha Asa, that only leaves me one hour and twenty nine minutes" he said, easily understating that Takao was trying to seduce him into sex again. Having the other pressed against him, bare chest, with nothing but boxers on didn't exactly help his mind concentrate on work.

"Shin-chan, stop calculating everything and being so dead serious. You should learn to live for the present and take care of your precious lover. What if I get lonely, with you only caring about work and horoscopes, and run away with the macho man from Nao-san's restaurant?"

To his surprise, Midorima bumped his forehead against Takao's, staring him in the eyes with a tiny smile. It was a sort of enchanting smile, really, and Takao could feel his face heating up lightly. He probably should get used to Midorima smiling at him, after 8 years of being friends and 6 years of being in a relationship, but he couldn't help it when Shintarou looked so cute and handsome.

"I think you forgot, but you agreed to be my lucky item for the rest of our lives. Since such a strong promise has been formed between the two of us, I doubt you'd run away with Sanada-san, who is just a very muscular man, not a macho" Takao really hated when Midorima started sprouting all of this nonsense, because it was actually really romantic and sweet, and after hearing this there was no way he could run away with a macho man.

"You're really dumb, Shin-chan" Takao grumbled, pressing his lips against Midorima's. Shintarou pressed back, and they kept moving their mouths against each other in a slow pace. Takao took his lover's lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it lightly, knowing very well that the green haired man enjoyed when he did that a lot. Almost instantly he could feel Midorima's tongue flickering against his lips, leaving a warm and wet feeling on his upper lip. Takao pressed against him more tightly, a moan escaping his lips.

Slowly, but surely, they were making their way towards the bed, when that horrible sound filled the air. Midorima's phone was shaking violently, the music from Oha Asa playing a tune that Takao hated more than anything. Especially when that quiet voice sang "Today's horoscope".

After hearing the sound, something seemed to switch in Midorima's head, because he pulled away from Takao and grabbed the phone, hitting the snooze button. Then he turned to Takao, his usual serious expression back on his face.

"Oha Asa will be starting in seven minutes" Takao stared at him, pouting

"You're leaving your sexy lover for a horoscope _again_?" he asked with a sigh, knowing very well that the answer was yes. Oha Asa was a sacred thing for Midorima. He didn't especially mind, because whenever Cancer or Scorpio was in number one lucky position, the chances that he could spend a quality time with Shintarou, for example on a nice dinner or snuggling while watching films, were much bigger than on days when said signs had the worst luck. Weirdly enough, on these days they'd quarrel about the silliest things, or one of them would be working till late at night. The second case wasn't that unusual, because Midorima would often have to stay in the hospital to perform a surgery, and Takao would often need to stay up, marking his students' tests.

He glanced at Midorima, who was weirdly quiet. Usually he'd make a comment about Takao calling himself 'sexy'.

"Shin-chan?"

"I should be done with work before 4 PM. We could go out for a dinner to Nao-san's restaurant. I'd really like to taste these dorayaki once more" Midorima pushed up his glasses, turning his face to the side. If he was trying to hide that hue of red that adored his cheeks right now, then he was failing.

Takao grinned and skipped towards him, pulling him into a big hug.

"You're such a tsundere, Shin-chan"

"I am not!"

* * *

**A/N: _Thank you very much for reading_**


End file.
